


Podfic of Euler's Jewel

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Geek John Sheppard, M/M, Math Kink, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John is a geek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of Euler's Jewel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [that_which (which)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/which/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Euler's Jewel.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9005) by [Basingstoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke). 



> That_which won a podfic from me recently in an auction. I decided to do two shorter stories, so this is the first - it's always been a favourite. The cover art's by me. Many thanks to Basingstoke for blanket permission to podfic.

 

**Length:** 9 min 44 sec

**Mediafire Download links:** [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/?1ynem0081mbj9gp) [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?3ti1oot2bo95tdt)

streaming option


End file.
